


TOYLAND

by Livia_drusilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livia_drusilla/pseuds/Livia_drusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry le gusta la Navidad, a pesar de que piensa que nunca ha tenido una Navidad realmente propia, que siempre ha sido el invitado en la Navidad de los demás. Su encuentro con un singular elfo le dará las claves para encontrar su espíritu navideño y, por primera vez, hacer suyas unas fiestas en las que hasta ahora se ha sentido un mero espectador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera Parte

**Author's Note:**

> Tras el bloqueo de La Domus de Lívia por parte de Jimdo, que ya me han confirmado que jamás voy a recuperar, he decidido publicar aquí esta historia para que todos los lectores que se quedaron a medias, al menos, puedan terminar de leerla.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright.

En Hogsmeade se respiraba ambiente navideño en cada esquina. En Las Tres Escobas podía degustarse un delicioso ponche navideño desde hacía días y un tipo especial de hidromiel que Madame Rosmerta solamente tenía durante aquellas fechas. En la plaza habían colocado un inmenso abeto, decorado con guirnaldas y luces de colores, y los pequeños coros de aficionados a los villancicos empezaban a afinar sus voces por cada rincón del pueblo.

A lo largo de la calle principal, las tiendas se habían engalanado de luces y espumillón. El escaparate de Honeydukes era un festival para la vista y el paladar, y Harry observó con nostalgia al numeroso enjambre de alumnos de Hogwarts que llenaban la tienda, alegres y jaraneros. Casi estuvo tentando a entrar y comprarse una buena provisión de ranas de chocolate, pero no lo hizo. Dejó escapar un suspiro melancólico y sus gruesas botas se hundieron en la nieve de nuevo mientras se alejaba del multicolor y dulce aparador. Si no hubiera pasado tanto rato tomándose esas cervezas con Neville en el Caldero Chorreante, seguramente habría podido aparecerse antes en Hogsmeade. Pero desde que su amigo trabajaba en Hogwarts como Profesor de Herbología se veían poco y la charla había dado para sus buenas tres horas.

Aterido, se frotó las manos enguantadas y estiró un poco más el gorro de lana para que le tapara mejor las orejas. Había oído hablar de la tienda a la que se dirigía en algún momento, no recordaba cuándo. Seguramente en casa de los Weaseley quienes, con tantos nietos ya, a esas alturas debían conocerse cada juguetería del mundo mágico.

Toyland, ese era el nombre del establecimiento, era una tienda muy especial. O eso le habían dicho. Tan especial como intrigante, ya que había toda una leyenda alrededor de ella. Según decían, la había inaugurado un tal Thaddeus Pickeltton poco antes de la Navidad de 1848, un fabricante de juguetes del que nadie había oído hablar hasta ese momento. Pero los juguetes que fabricaba eran maravillosos, ingeniosos y entretenidos. Los niños los adoraban. Pronto se convirtió en la juguetería de referencia en todo el mundo mágico. Abría el dos de noviembre, después de Halloween, y desde ese día hasta el 24 de diciembre, había largas colas de magos y brujas para hacer sus encargos con tiempo para poder tener los juguetes preferidos de sus hijos bajo el abeto el día de Navidad.

Durante veinticinco años, Toyland hizo las delicias de los pequeños magos y brujas: muñecas, peluches, trenes, puzles, soldaditos o juegos de construcción. Lo que cualquier niño pudiera soñar, Toyland lo tenía. Sin embargo, en la Navidad de 1873 algo terrible sucedió. El día de Navidad la tienda amaneció destruida, tal como si un huracán de intensidad incalculable hubiera arremetido contra ella. Extrañamente, nadie en todo Hogsmeade había oído nada durante la noche. No se encontró ningún rastro del amable y risueño señor Pickeltton. Lo peor de todo fue que esa Navidad no hubo juguetes. Como si un malvado grinch se hubiera deslizado esa noche en cada casa del pueblo y se los hubiera llevado. Y no sólo eso; también desaparecieron todos los juguetes que Thaddeus Pickeltton había fabricado a lo largo de aquellos veinticinco años. La gente empezó a hablar de maldiciones y magia oscura y los niños, que antaño contaban los días hasta que la tienda reabría de nuevo, no volvieron a acercarse al desolado terreno, que ahora les producía un profundo terror.

La tienda había permanecido en ese estado veinticinco años más, envuelta en superstición e historias de miedo, porque realmente nadie sabía quien era el propietario del terreno después de que el señor Pickeltton desapareciera y ningún familiar o heredero se había acercado a reclamar sus derechos sobre el mismo. Y de pronto, el 2 de noviembre de 1898, la juguetería había reaparecido en todo su esplendor, como si todos aquellos años no hubieran transcurrido y su antiguo dueño todavía la regentara. Desde ese momento, Toyland había tenido diferentes propietarios y, si había que creer en la leyenda, la tienda cambiaba de manos, precisamente, cada veinticinco años.

Pero Harry Potter no creía en leyendas; solamente en lo que él mismo podía ver y comprobar. Y después de más de ciento cincuenta años, ¿quién podía asegurar que Thaddeus Pickeltton realmente había existido alguna vez? La tienda se encontraba prácticamente al final de la calle principal, y cuando se detuvo por fin frente a ella, Harry se dijo a sí mismo que era imposible que aquel sitio hubiera sido un lugar maldito en algún momento. Toyland era sencillamente maravillosa. La fachada era de madera y estaba pintada de un color  verde brillante, menos la parte superior, donde estaba el nombre de la tienda en letras doradas, que era roja y de la cual colgaban cinco guirnaldas  moteadas de nieve. Embobado, Harry contempló el escaparate en el que le habría gustado poder restregar su naricita de niño mientras elegía los juguetes que iba a pedir a Santa Claus ese año. Casi podía sentir revolviéndose dentro de él al niño que los Dursley habían apagado durante tanto tiempo, pugnando por salir. Pero ahora tenía veintinueve años, se recordó, no siete. Y había ido hasta allí sólo porque su ahijada, Rose Weasley, que solamente tenía tres años y ya hablaba como una pequeña cotorra, le había dicho específicamente: “Padrino, quiero la muñeca rubia del vestido azul que hay en la tienda de las lucecitas, la que tiene una estrellita en la mejilla”. Y para Harry los deseos de su pequeña y adorada Rose eran órdenes.

Empujó la puerta, también pintada de color rojo, con una gran corona navideña colgada sobre el cristal, y las notas de una alegre campanilla sonaron por encima de su cabeza. Había varias personas en la tienda, curioseando o comprando, y Harry se entretuvo durante unos minutos en recorrerla. No era excesivamente grande, pero sí cálida y acogedora. Las estanterías y expositores de madera le daban un aire rústico y familiar y las guirnaldas de lucecitas blancas que los envolvían añadían el toque navideño. Como el gran árbol que se alzaba en el centro de la tienda, hermosamente decorado, que albergaba bajo sus ramas un montón de paquetes envueltos todos con papel dorado. Harry miró a su alrededor, extasiado. Los estantes estaban llenos a rebosar de todo cuanto un niño pudiera desear. No recordaba haber visto jamás osos de peluche tan adorables, que dieran tantas ganas de cogerlos y estrujarlos o esas piezas de madera para hacer construcciones, pintadas de colores vivos y alegres, que empujaban a sentarse en el suelo y empezar jugar con ellas. Todos los juguetes parecían estar hechos a mano. Harry casi se sentía tan niño como los que en ese momento correteaban ilusionados por toda la tienda. Finalmente, se dirigió a la estantería donde se encontraban las muñecas y la repasó de arriba abajo dos veces, buscando la que era rubia con el vestido azul. Pero había muñecas rubias con vestidos, verdes, rosas o rojos; y muñecas con vestidos azules, morenas, castañas o pelirrojas. Ninguna tenía una estrellita pintada en la mejilla. Preocupado, se dirigió hacia la dependienta que en ese momento atendía a unos clientes y esperó pacientemente a que terminara.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?  —preguntó ella amablemente cuando estuvo libre.

Era una mujer mayor, de rostro afable y ojos pequeños y brillantes. Llevaba una especie de gorro que a Harry le recordó mucho al de la abuela de Caperucita Roja que había visto alguna vez en los cuentos que lograba birlarle a su primo sin que éste se diera cuenta.

—Verá —dijo el auror—, mi ahijada vio en el aparador una muñeca rubia, con un vestidito azul, que tenía una estrellita pintada en la mejilla. Pero no he visto ninguna así en la estantería…

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa apenado, lamentando no poder complacerle. A pesar de que no  había dicho nada, había reconocido al joven enfundado en el grueso abrigo que llevaba las bandas azules en el brazo, símbolo inequívoco de su condición de auror.

—Cuánto lo siento, querido, la vendimos hace un par de días.

—¿Y no tiene otra igual?

—Me temo que no. Todas son únicas y distintas. ¡Pero tienes muchas donde elegir!

Harry asintió, decepcionado. Había muchas donde elegir, era cierto. Pero ninguna era rubia con un vestidito azul y una estrella pintada en la mejilla. Abandonó la tienda con una renuencia que no entendía y se enfrentó de nuevo a la nieve y al frío de aquella tarde, casi noche, de principios de diciembre.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

—La habían vendido —confesó a Hermione mientras descorchaba el vino que había traído para la cena— ¿Qué hago ahora?

Una risita burlona sonó a sus espaldas.

—Oh, oh… alguien está en problemas… —canturreó Ron.

—No incordies, Ronald —regañó Hermione a su marido. Después le dio a Harry unos golpecitos tranquilizadores en el brazo—. No te preocupes, Harry, a Rose le gustará cualquier muñeca que le compres.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Claro que no! —saltó Ron, disfrutando de los apuros que estaba pasando su amigo— Mi Rosie es como su madre. ¡Intenta darle gato por libre a Hermione y verás dónde acabas!

—¡En el sofá vas a acabar tú esta noche como no te calles, Ronald!

Esta vez fue Harry el que canturreó:

—Ha dicho _Ronald_ dos veces, amigo.

Por fin el tapón de la botella salió con un pequeño “plop”. Ron meneó la cabeza.

—Los he visto más rápidos descorchando botellas…

—Ronald…

Harry empezó a llenar las tres copas de vino que Ron había dejado preparadas sobre la encimera.

—Yo voy a dormir en  una cama esta noche —dijo entregándole la primera al pelirrojo con una sonrisa guasona— ¿Dónde vas a dormir tú?

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

A pesar de las palabras de Hermione y de que sabía que Ron solamente estaba bromeando, Harry no se había quedado tranquilo. Rose podía ser tan pelirroja como su padre, pero era clavadita a su mamá en todo lo demás. Si se había fijado en esa muñeca del vestido azul, no la convencería con otra, por más bonita que fuera. Mientras terminaba el último informe de las detenciones de aquel día, se le ocurrió que podía acercarse de nuevo a la tienda y preguntar si aceptaban encargos. No le importaba pagar un poco más con tal de conseguir la muñeca que Rose quería. El dinero no le importaba realmente. Su bóveda de Gringotts estaba llena a rebosar con la herencia de sus padres, seguía soltero, ganaba un buen sueldo como auror y tenía pocos gastos. Podía permitirse pagar el doble por esa muñeca, si era necesario.

Se apareció en Hogsmeade sobre las seis de la tarde, maldiciendo a su jefe por haberle entretenido en el último momento. La iluminación del gran abeto de la plaza destacaba alegremente contra el cielo ya oscurecido, pero Harry esta vez no se fijó mucho en él. Se dirigió con paso rápido hacia la tienda de juguetes, esperando que todavía estuviera abierta. Llegó justo cuando la amable bruja del día anterior estaba a punto de colocar el cartel de cerrado.

—Por favor, por favor… —rogó—, sólo será un momento.

Ella sonrió y le dejó pasar, aunque colocó el cartel de cerrado para que no se le colara nadie más.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó.

—Er… estuve aquí el viernes pasado, buscando una muñeca…

—¡Oh, sí! —recordó ella rápidamente— La del vestido azul con la estrellita en la mejilla… Ya te dije que la vendimos.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero mi ahijada está muy empeñada en esa muñeca —trató de explicar Harry—, y me preguntaba si podría encargar una especialmente para ella. Una igual a la que vendieron.

La bruja hizo una pequeña mueca, pensativa.

—La verdad es que a estas alturas de diciembre ya no aceptamos encargos —dijo—. El fabricante está trabajando ahora mismo en todos los que le hicieron en noviembre y, créeme, son bastantes. Y la tienda está llena de género —remarcó abarcando con las manos a su alrededor.

—Ya… —abatido, Harry desvió la mirada a la estantería de las muñecas. Había tantas… ¿por qué ninguna podía ser la que él necesitaba?

La dependienta suspiró, seguramente pensando que aquel joven era un padrino adorable por tratar de complacer a su ahijada con tanto empeño.

—Pero puedo preguntar… —se ofreció gentilmente.

Una sonrisa esperanzada iluminó el rostro del auror.

—Y yo se lo agradecería inmensamente —aseguró.

Ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y su rostro se llenó de pequeñas y simpáticas arruguitas.

—Espera aquí, por favor.

La bruja desapareció tras una puerta que había detrás del mostrador y Harry se quedó solo en la tienda, rogando para que la persona que creaba esos juguetes maravillosos fuera lo suficientemente comprensiva. La dependienta volvió al cabo de escasos minutos.

—Lo siento —dijo con expresión entristecida—. Es imposible.

—¿Imposible?  —Esa era una palabra que no existía en el vocabulario del auror—. No quiero parecer maleducado pero, ¿cree que si yo hablara con el fabricante, podría convencerle?

—Me temo que ese es otro imposible, querido. Nadie habla con el fabricante de juguetes —aseguró la bruja. Y aunque lo dijo en un tono amable, casi cariñoso, también tenía implícito una absoluta rotundidad.  A Harry casi le sonó a un reto.

—Bueno, entiendo que está muy ocupado… —Harry compuso una de sus mejores sonrisas—…, pero tal vez si le explico personalmente la situación…

—Me encantaría ayudarte, de veras —aseguró la bruja, sin perder su sonrisa—. Pero, como ya te he dicho, el fabricante está muy ocupado y no habla con los clientes. ¿Te imaginas qué pasaría si cada cliente quisiera hacerle sus encargos personalmente o hablar con él para cualquier otra cosa? ¡No podría trabajar!

Harry asintió, entendiendo que la mujer tenía razón; en parte. Después consultó su reloj: eran casi las seis y media. Seguramente había rebasado ampliamente el horario de atención al público de la buena señora y del propio fabricante, y se sintió un poco mal por ello.

—Ruego que me disculpe, porque no suelo ser tan insistente —o sí, pero la buena mujer no tenía por qué saberlo—. Y comprendo que ya es tarde y que debe estar deseando marcharse a casa. Pero le rogaría que antes de irse volviera a preguntarle al fabricante si estaría dispuesto a hablar conmigo mañana, dígale que no le entretendré mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

Ella entrecerró un poco los ojos, de forma que el pálido azul de sus irises casi desapareció bajo sus párpado, pero le miró con tanta intensidad que Harry se sintió extrañamente expuesto.

—Muy bien —accedió finalmente la bruja—. Volveré a hablar con el fabricante. Pero no te garantizo que quiera verte.

—Se lo agradezco de todas formas.

Mary, que así se llamaba la agradable bruja, asintió, dedicándole una mirada compasiva.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Harry estaba delante de la tienda de juguetes apenas diez minutos pasadas las nueve. Todavía no había clientes en su interior y la dependienta estaba recitando hechizos de limpieza sobre las estanterías, a pesar de que la tienda se veía reluciente.

—Ya estás aquí… —sonrió ella al verle.

Harry también sonrió, esta vez con cierta timidez, no muy seguro de si la amplia sonrisa de ella se debía a que tenía buenas noticias, o a que la mujer siempre era así de simpática y amable.

—Te verá —dijo Mary—. Pero debes aceptar lo que él te diga sin protestar —advirtió en un tono que a Harry le recordó mucho a la señora Weasley—. El fabricante es un hombre muy ocupado.

—De acuerdo —prometió él, empezando a albergar cierta esperanza.

Y sin perder tiempo, dio la vuelta al mostrador y abrió la puerta que Mary le señalaba.

El espacio era casi tan grande como la tienda. En el techo había una gran claraboya que inundaba de luz natural todo el taller. Sin embargo, no había rastro de nieve sobre los cristales, así que el auror imaginó que debía haber alguna clase de hechizo que la repelía, de forma que nada impidiera aquella grandiosa iluminación. Las paredes estaban forradas de estanterías con juguetes acabados o en fase de construcción. También había máquinas y utensilios diversos diseminados por toda la zona, como un torno, un banco de carpintero o una mesa donde se apilaban pinceles y botes de pintura. La estancia olía a una mezcla de madera, pintura y barniz. El fabricante de juguetes estaba de espaldas, en el banco de carpintero, puliendo lo que iba a ser un precioso caballito de madera. A Harry le sorprendió su aspecto, a pesar de que aún no le había visto el rostro. Era alto y delgado, con la constitución de un hombre joven, no mayor, como él lo había imaginado. Vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados, con botas de piel marrón oscuro hasta las rodillas y una camisa verde, ceñida al cuerpo con un cinturón del mismo material que las botas. Sobre su espalda se desparramaba una preciosa melena rubia, casi blanca.

—Disculpe, siento molestarle, pero…

El hombre se volvió y una mirada gris y acerada se derramó sobre Harry como una tormenta. Una que Harry recordaba muy bien. Ambos hombres se quedaron sin habla, estupefactos. A pesar de todo, el auror no estaba muy seguro de que sus ojos no le estuvieran engañando. Sin embargo, si ignoraba aquellas orejas extrañamente puntiagudas que sobresalían de entre el platinado pelo, estaba casi dispuesto a jurar que el fabricante de juguetes no era otro que Draco Malfoy.

—¡Potter! —El nombre fue escupido en el mismo tono que Harry también recordaba— ¿Por qué no me extraña que el pesado de la muñeca seas tú?

Pero lo único que a Harry se le ocurrió responder fue:

—Malfoy, ¿qué les ha pasado a tus orejas?

Malfoy le dio la espalda, ignorando su pregunta. Pero Harry era impulsivo, testarudo y también muy curioso. Caminó hacia el banco de carpintero y se plantó frente a su antiguo compañero de escuela.

—De verdad, ¿qué les ha pasado a tus orejas?

Malfoy compuso una expresión de exasperación y trató de ignorarle de nuevo. Pero Harry no era un hombre que se dejara ignorar fácilmente cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja.

—¿Te han maldecido o algo así? —preguntó— Soy auror, puedo ayudarte si…

Entonces Malfoy encaró a Harry con una mirada que en otro tiempo hubiera sido furiosa y en ese momento solamente transmitía una contenida tensión.

—¿Te parece que necesito ayuda? —le desafió.

Harry inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, sin poder dejar de observar con fascinación los puntiagudos apéndices auditivos del otro hombre.

—La verdad, no lo sé… —musitó—. ¿La necesitas?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Malfoy respiró hondo, como si tratara de tranquilizarse— Olvida mis orejas, Potter.

Nada más lejos de la mente de Harry. Y como si le hubiera tenido una epifanía, el auror de pronto lo vio claro.

—Te han convertido en un elfo, ¿verdad? No me refiero a un elfo doméstico, no me malentiendas, quiero decir que…

—Sé lo que soy mucho mejor que tú, Potter, muchas gracias.

Elfo o no, Harry pensó que Malfoy seguía teniendo muy mal carácter.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué eres un elfo, Malfoy?

El rubio de las orejas puntiagudas dejó de pulir el caballito y su mirada acerada cayó de nuevo sobre Harry.

—Para que te quedes tranquilo, auror: nadie me ha maldecido. Tengo este aspecto por voluntad propia, ¿contento?

Harry asintió en silencio, para nada convencido.

—¿Y qué te llevaría a querer tener esta clase de… aspecto? Bueno, es raro, aunque esas orejas te quedan bastante bien —afirmó sin pensar.

Malfoy le miró, desconcertado.

—Tú sí que eres raro, Potter —gruñó—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo.

Harry miró a su alrededor, todavía sorprendido de que Malfoy hubiera sido capaz de hacer todos aquellos maravillosos juguetes.

—¿Cuándo descubriste que lo tuyo eran los juguetes? —preguntó—. Creí que acabarías siendo pocionista, o viviendo de la fortuna de tu familia. Esto último, más bien… —confesó sin ningún pudor.

Malfoy no respondió.

—¿Y qué hay de mi  muñeca? ¿La harías?

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Te has vuelto mariquita, Potter?

—De hecho, sí —respondió Harry tranquilamente—. Aunque no juego con muñecas. Me gustan mucho más los muñecos, pero de carne y hueso, tamaño natural, ya sabes…

Le satisfizo ver como la pálida piel de Malfoy se teñía de un rojo furioso, incluidas sus adorables orejas. _Esa no te la esperabas, ¿verdad, elfo socarrón?_ Miró su reloj y comprobó que no podía seguir entreteniéndose con aquella conversación por más que lo deseara.

—Tengo que irme —dijo—. Entro de servicio dentro de media hora.

La expresión de alivio de Malfoy duró los pocos segundos en los que Harry tardó en añadir:

—Pero volveré mañana antes de que cerréis la tienda. Espero escuchar esa historia que no quieres contarme —y añadió—: Y convencerte de que hagas la muñeca.

—Debí recordar lo testarudo que eres… —se lamentó Malfoy.

—¿Testarudo? —sonrió Harry. Pero después dijo—: Malfoy, si estás en problemas, te ayudaré. Lo exige mi juramente de auror.

—¿Y qué te exige tu sentido común, Potter? —se exasperó el rubio elfo.

Harry no respondió. Sólo hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y desapareció por la puerta.

—¿Ha ido bien? —preguntó Mary cuando le vio salir.

—Todavía no lo sé —admitió Harry—. Mañana volveré y lo averiguaré.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Lo primero que hizo Harry al llegar al Ministerio fue dirigirse al Departamento para la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, donde trabajaba su amiga Hermione.

—¡Es un elfo, Hermione! Has trabajado cinco años en el Departamento para la Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, ¿no entraban los elfos dentro de tus competencias?

Ella alzó ambas cejas, sin terminar de tomarle en serio.

—Bueno, no un elfo doméstico exactamente —aclaró el auror—. Se parece más a Legolas del Señor de los Anillos —Hermione volvió a alzar las cejas y Harry se encogió de hombros—. Qué quieres, Orlando Bloom está bueno… También he visto Piratas del Caribe y Troya —sonrió maliciosamente—. Especialmente Troya.

—Harry, eres consciente de que estás diciendo un montón de tonterías, ¿verdad? ¿Te fuiste de copas ayer por la noche?

El auror la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?

—No sé, Harry, llegas aquí todo alterado, diciendo que Malfoy es el propietario de la juguetería y que, encima, se ha convertido en un elfo Silvano, así que ya me dirás…

—¿Un elfo Silvano?

—¿No leíste el libro? —Sin embargo, la pregunta sonó  más a una afirmación.

—Me limité a contemplar lo buenorro que estaba Bloom…

—Eso me temía… —Hermione suspiró.

Harry tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. No obstante, volvió inmediatamente a la carga.

—He pensado que en el Ministerio debe haber un registro de todos los negocios del Callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade, por la cuestión de impuestos…

—Bien pensado —alabó Hermione, esperando que su amigo se largara a buscar ese maldito registro y la dejara trabajar en paz.

—… y que podrías echarle un vistazo y averiguar quién es el dueño de Toyland.

—¿Yo?

—Bueno, Alicia Spinnet y tú os habéis hecho muy amigas. Seguro que a ti no te hará tantas preguntas como a mí —compuso su mejor sonrisa persuasiva— ¿Por favor?

Hermione suspiró de nuevo. El cabroncete de su amigo siempre encontraba el modo de convencerla.

—Me debes una, Harry —accedió por fin. Y luego añadió en tono burlón—: Y prométeme que vas a dejar la bebida.

 

Tras  una larga jornada laboral, que había acabado casi a las tres de la mañana, Harry volvió a su apartamento en Londres y se acostó, rendido. Aquella noche tuvo sueños muy extraños sobre caballitos de madera y Orlando Bloom vestido con unos ajustados pantalones negros, una camisa verde y unas sugerentes orejas puntiagudas.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Para ser sinceros, Hermione Granger no se había tomado muy en serio la petición de su amigo. Quería mucho a Harry; y era un auror excepcional. Le auguraba una brillante carrera en el Departamento de Aurores. Pero cuando no estaba de servicio, en su vida privada, era una verdadera calamidad. Siempre bajo el punto de vista de Hermione, por supuesto, que Harry no compartía en absoluto.

El auror había salido discretamente del armario unos años atrás, después de preguntarse una y otra vez por qué lo suyo con Ginny no acababa de funcionar. Lo había descubierto una noche de borrachera cuando un tipo, muggle por más señas, se había metido en sus pantalones. Poco después tuvo que reconocer que no estaba ni tan borracho, ni le había pillado tan por sorpresa como se había empeñado en contar a sus íntimos. A partir de ese momento, Harry se había dedicado a recuperar el tiempo que había perdido en divagaciones y en su relación con la menor de los Weasley, quien tuvo que acabar aceptando que su ex novio compartía los mismos gustos que ella.

Poco antes de la hora de comer, Hermione se había acercado a regañadientes hasta el departamento donde trabajaba su amiga Alicia. Habían compartido un poco de charla intrascendente sobre maridos, hijos y una nueva tienda de ropa muggle que habían abierto en el Callejón Diagon y que estaba causando verdadero furor, especialmente entre los magos y brujas adolescentes. Después, como quien no quiere la cosa, había desviado la conversación sobre la Navidad y los juguetes más adecuados para los niños en la edad de los que ambas tenían y habían acabado hablando de las excelencias de Toyland, que fabricaba juguetes tradicionales y educativos. Despertar la curiosidad de Alicia y que desempolvara el antiguo registro de negocios mágicos, había sido pan comido.

—Fíjate, la tienda realmente se registró a nombre de Thaddeus Pickeltton, en 1848 —señaló Alicia.

—O sea que esa parte de la leyenda, es verdad —dijo Hermione.

—Eso parece…

Bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione, Alicia resiguió con el dedo todas las anotaciones posteriores a ese año en las que la tienda aparecía, hasta llegar a 1873, el año en que, según se decía, la tienda había sido destruida. No había ninguna anotación posterior.

—Tal vez en el registro a partir de 1900… —musitó Alicia, muy metida en su tarea—. Este acaba en el año 1889.

Se dirigió al viejo estante de donde había sacado el anterior registro y cuando lo depositó sobre la mesa se elevó una pequeña nubecilla de polvo que hizo toser a las dos mujeres.

—Busca a partir de 1898 —sugirió Hermione.

Alicia pasó rápidamente las páginas hasta que su dedo señaló triunfante la fecha y nombre anotados ese año:

—Negocio: Toyland; propietario: Phineas Pickeltton —la bruja miró sorprendida a su amiga— ¿Phineas Pickeltton?

—Parece un familiar… —musitó Hermione.

El rápido dedo de Alicia recorrió veinticinco años más hasta llegar a 1923, donde se producía un cambio de propietario de la tienda, un tal Angus Liverman; en 1948 se registraba un nuevo propietario, Peter Thomson y veinticinco años más tarde, en 1973, el propietario era Oliver Hagman.

—No te lo vas a creer… —musitó Alicia.

Su dedo señalaba firmemente el nombre que aparecía junto al registro de 1998, pasados los veinticinco años de rigor. Hermione lo leyó en voz alta, como si de esa forma pudiera hacerlo más creíble.

—¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!

Ambas mujeres se miraron, incrédulas.

—¿Malfoy convertido en juguetero? ¿El Malfoy que conocimos en Hogwarts?

—Asombroso… —pensativa, miró a su amiga y ex compañero del ED y preguntó— ¿Te suena algún hechizo que pueda convertir a la gente en elfo?

—¿Elfo doméstico? —preguntó Alicia, sorprendida por una pregunta que le parecía fuera de lugar en ese momento.

—No, un elfo Silvano o algo así…

—¿No eras tú la especialista en criaturas mágicas?

Hermione arrugó la nariz. Sí, se había pasado cinco años en el Departamento para la Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y había luchado denodadamente en pro de los derechos de los elfos domésticos; y de los licántropos; y de toda criatura que magos y brujas, especialmente sangre puras, hubieran oprimido.

—Bueno, aparte de los elfos domésticos y los elfos de la mitología nórdica y germana,            a los que nadie nunca ha visto, sólo he oído a hablar de los elfos de Santa Claus —bromeó Alice.

Tras permanecer unos segundos ensimismada en sí misma, sin que pareciera haber escuchado las últimas palabras de Alice, Hermione se volvió hacia ella y musitó:

—Interesante…

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Hermione le había mandado una lechuza confirmando que el actual propietario de Toyland era Draco Malfoy y una lista de los anteriores propietarios y los años que la habían regentado; también le decía que tenía que consultar algunos libros para averiguar más cosas sobre los elfos. Harry estaba convencido de que su amiga no le había tomado demasiado en serio el día anterior. Sin embargo, ahora parecía ansiosa por empezar a revolver entre libros. Claro que Hermione necesitaba poca o ninguna excusa para meter la nariz en uno.

Harry había dormido hasta tarde —de hecho, había despertado gracias a la lechuza— y una vez duchado y vestido, decidió saltarse un desayuno tardío y pasar directamente a un almuerzo temprano. Se apareció en Hogsmeade y se dirigió a Las Tres Escobas para saborear un buen plato de puré de patata con salchichas, una deliciosa cerveza y, con un poco de suerte, Madame Rosmerta habría hecho su sabroso pastel de manzana y él se comería un gran trozo.

No hubo suerte con el pastel de manzana, pero el pastel de moras estaba igualmente delicioso y Harry pasó un buen rato de sobremesa charlando con la dueña de la taberna mientras se tomaba un té bien cargado y después una copita de hidromiel  navideño, invitación de la casa. Eran poco más de las dos de la tarde cuando el auror abandonó Las Tres Escobas y encaminó sus pasos hacia la tienda de juguetes, paseando tranquilamente para bajar un poco la copiosa comida. Tenía el día libre, así que no había prisa.

Cuando llegó frente a la tienda, le invadió de nuevo la misma cálida sensación que la primera vez que la había visto. Caminó sin prisas hacia el mostrador y le sonrió a Mary, quien le dejó pasar sin hacer preguntas.

Esta vez Malfoy estaba pintando un pequeño triciclo, para un niño de no más de cinco años, de un vivo color amarillo. El sillín era de color naranja y en el manillar había encastado una pequeña cesta del mismo color.

—Hola, Malfoy —saludó, no muy seguro de cómo sería recibido.

—Potter.

—Bueno, aquí estoy…

—Es evidente.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño. Malfoy ni siquiera le había mirado, como si prestarle atención fuera una completa pérdida de tiempo para él.

—Así que la tienda es tuya… —dijo, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar la conversación esta vez-

Lo único que le llegó fue un pequeño suspiro, sin llegar a la exasperación, como la vez anterior. Malfoy siguió sin concederle la menor atención.

—Es curioso lo de esta tienda —prosiguió Harry—. Cambia de dueño cada veinticinco años. ¿Cómo supiste que el señor Hagman la vendía? Quiero decir, tuviste que adquirirla en 1998, poco después de la guerra…

Pero Malfoy seguía a lo suyo, ignorándole.

—Llevas once años fabricando juguetes y nadie lo sabía…  
¿Cómo… cómo aprendiste, Malfoy? ¿Quién te enseñó? ¿Hagman?

Malfoy dio las últimas pinceladas y luego, con la varita, levitó el triciclo hasta la mesa donde ya había un par de caballitos de madera y tres triciclos más, estos un poco más grandes, secándose. Después se volvió y finalmente encaró Harry. Sin embargo, parecía muy tranquilo, sin señal alguna de estar a punto de perder la paciencia como el auror había esperado.

—¿He hecho algo ilegal? —el auror negó con la cabeza— ¿He incumplido alguna normativa del Ministerio? —Harry volvió a negar— Entonces deja en paz mi vida, Potter. Era muy tranquila antes de que tú llegaras.

Por primera vez, Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado.

—Ya te dije que quería ayudarte —se excusó.

—Y yo te repito que no necesito ninguna clase de ayuda.

—Siguen intrigándome tus orejas…

Malfoy suspiró de nuevo.

—Merlín bendito, dame paciencia —musitó.

Caminó pausadamente hacia el banco de carpintero, donde esperaba un buen trozo de madera.

—Si me disculpas, Potter, tengo trabajo.

Harry se mordió el labio, inseguro de cómo seguir justificando su presencia allí.

—Así que… nadie te ha maldecido…

—No.

—Y te has puesto esas orejas porque te gustan…

—Exactamente.

—Malfoy…

Hubo algo en el tono casi lastimero de Harry, que hizo que el fabricante de juguetes se volviera hacia él de nuevo. Observó con curiosidad la expresión confundida del auror. Parecía… decepcionado.

—Potter, te aseguro que estoy bien, perfectamente bien —dijo—. Vuelve a casa y prepara estas fiestas con los tuyos. Ten una Navidad magnífica y olvídame.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que no creo mucho en todo esto de la Navidad —se encontró confesando el auror—. Quiero decir, me gusta ver como la celebran y comprar regalos para mis amigos, pero…

—¿No crees en la Navidad? —le interrumpió Draco, sorprendido.

—No realmente —respondió Harry—. La Navidad es algo que les pasa a los demás.

—¿Cómo? —las puntas de las orejas de Malfoy parecieron vibrar y Harry se quedó con la boca abierta durante unos segundos, observándolas.

—Bueno… —Harry se rascó la nuca, incómodo—… no sabría realmente cómo explicarlo —reconoció.

Malfoy caminó tranquilamente hacia el banco de trabajo y se sentó. Tomó el trozo de madera en sus manos y dijo:

—Tengo tiempo.

Esta vez, el realmente sorprendido fue Harry.

—¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para qué?

—Para escucharte.

Malfoy agitó su varita y, poco a poco, el trozo de madera fue tomando la forma  de una casita de muñecas. Harry le observó, fascinado.

—Estoy esperando, Potter… —el tono de voz fue exigente, pero sin pizca de acritud en él.

Harry se rascó la nuca de nuevo, tan desconcertado que, por un momento, se olvidó de por qué estaba realmente allí.

—Bueno, mis tíos siempre me excluyeron de su Navidad —confesó—. Y en Hogwarts la Navidad era hermosa, pero nunca la sentí como realmente mía. La Navidad con los Weasley es cálida y familiar; pero también es su Navidad.

Malfoy meneó la cabeza.

—Eres un tipo extraño, Potter.

—Mira quien fue a hablar… ¿Y por qué coño te cuento estas cosas?

Malfoy sonrió, un poco pagado de sí mismo, y en ese momento a Harry le recordó mucho al chico que había conocido en Hogwarts

—Porque  no puedes evitarlo.

Harry le miró durante unos instantes, sin que sus ojos pudieran escapar de esas puntiagudas y deliciosas orejas.

—Me voy —decidió, inesperadamente nervioso—. Pero volveré.

Malfoy dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

—Y yo no podré evitarlo —musitó.

 

Cuando Harry regresó a su apartamento esa noche, notó por primera vez lo vacío y frío que le parecía. ¿Tal vez por eso trataba de pasar siempre tan poco tiempo en él? Nunca se le había ocurrido verlo de esa forma. Se acostó con una extraña sensación de soledad; una que no sentía desde que andaba perdido por Gran Bretaña buscando horrocruxes.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Esta vez, cuando entró en la tienda, Mary le dedicó una mirada cómplice. Parecía encantada con sus visitas al fabricante de juguetes.

—Te está esperando —le dijo con su sonrisa de siempre.

Harry se sintió casi tan confuso como después de su peculiar conversación con su ex compañero de escuela.

—Hola, Malfoy —saludó.

—Potter.

Harry paseó en silencio por el taller, tomando nota mental de todos los juguetes que Malfoy había hecho desde la última vez que había estado allí. La casa de muñecas ya estaba acabada y era preciosa. Tal vez, cuando Rose fuera un poco más mayor, encargaría una para ella. Con tiempo suficiente como para que no le pasara lo mismo que con la muñeca.

—Hoy estás muy callado.

Harry se volvió hacia Malfoy. Sus ojos grises le miraban con curiosidad.

—He tenido un día difícil —se excusó el auror—. Pero sigo dispuesto a ayudarte.

Malfoy asintió y siguió con su trabajo.

—No vas a contármelo, ¿verdad?

Malfoy no respondió de inmediato. Pero después, cuando Harry pensaba que ya no iba a volver a hablarle, la voz del rubio, en un tono muy distinto al que el auror estaba acostumbrado a escucharle, se oyó claramente en el taller.

—La elección del abeto adecuado es muy importante para empezar la Navidad con buen pie. Mi padre lo elegía personalmente cada año, desde que yo tengo memoria. No te creas que es tarea fácil. Hay muchas cosas a tener en cuenta.

Malfoy hizo una pequeña pausa y miró a Harry, para asegurarse de que le escuchaba. El auror parecía sorprendido, pero no dispuesto a interrumpirle.

—Antes de salir a comprar el árbol, es importante elegir el sitio donde vas a colocarlo y medir el espacio —continuó el fabricante de juguetes—. El diámetro de las ramas de la base del árbol no debe superar el ancho máximo del lugar elegido porque, aunque es posible recortar las ramas de la base, eso puede estropear su simetría.

El rubio hizo otra pequeña pausa, mientras cogía una herramienta para limar el pequeño puente de madera que estaba haciendo.

—Una vez en la tienda, hay que levantar el árbol del suelo y déjalo caer otra vez para comprobar que esté fresco. Si está seco y pierde muchas hojas, hay que elegir otro. Pero si el árbol es muy grande, como el que teníamos cada año en la mansión, lo más práctico es coger una rama con la mano y tirar hacia la punta. No deberían caer hojas al hacerlo. Además las hojas deben estar brillantes, verdes y flexibles —miró de nuevo al auror— ¿Tienes árbol de Navidad, Potter?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Malfoy le observó como si no pudiera creerlo.

—En la plaza, justamente donde está el árbol de Navidad del pueblo, Tilden Toots tiene un puesto de abetos. Deberías elegir uno.

Sí, Harry recordaba haberlos visto al pasar por allí

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó— En realidad, apenas estoy en casa. No sé si vale la pena…

Malfoy le arrojó una mirada furibunda.

—¿Has estado escuchando, Potter?

Sorprendido por la ferocidad de esa mirada, Harry titubeó:

—Vale, puede que les eche un vistazo antes de volver a casa.

Malfoy asintió y se concentró de nuevo en su trabajo. Cuando Harry comprendió que el fabricante de juguetes no tenía intención de añadir nada más, optó por marcharse.

Cuando llegó a la plaza del pueblo se detuvo en el puesto de abetos y tras unos momentos, se decidió a traspasar el cercado que lo delimitaba. Se encontró pensando que no necesitaba un árbol muy grande, porque su salón-comedor tampoco lo era. Los abetos estaban clasificados por alturas y Harry se dirigió hacia el grupo que más o menos le pareció que, según las indicaciones de Malfoy, podía quedar bien en su apartamento. Eligió uno, lo levanto sin ningún problema y lo dejó caer.

—¿Quiere que se lo elija yo, señor Potter?      

Uno de los empleados de Toots miró con preocupación el abeto que Harry acababa de sacudir. Pero el auror no estaba dispuesto a que nadie le quitara el gusto de elegir su primer árbol de Navidad por sí mismo.

—No, gracias —rechazó, molesto de que le hubiera reconocido. Odiaba cuando se dirigían a él con ese “señor Potter” que era lo mismo que decir: “sé quién eres y sé lo que te debo”.

El hombre no se atrevió a decir nada más, aunque siguió observando los tejemanejes del auror sacudiendo árboles y sobando ramas. Respiró aliviado cuando finalmente Harry pareció decidirse por uno.

—Me llevo éste —dijo el auror, orgulloso de su elección.

También compró una maceta con motivos navideños y accedió a que el empleado de Toots trasplantara el abeto en ella. Después se apareció en su apartamento, con su primer árbol de Navidad bien agarrado. Primero lo colocó junto a la pequeña chimenea que presidía la estancia; a continuación lo cambió de sitio varias veces, para acabar colocándolo nuevamente junto a la chimenea. Aquella noche Harry se acostó extrañamente feliz.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

—Compré un árbol ayer…

—Bien por ti —Malfoy ni siquiera le miró—. ¿Ya lo has adornado?

—Er… no.

—Cuando te vayas, habla con Mary. Hay adornos muy bonitos en la tienda.

—Vale…

En ese momento Harry se sintió un poco estúpido. El fabricante de juguetes no tan solo parecía poco dispuesto a contarle lo que él quería, sino que, además, le llenaba la cabeza con historias de cómo comprar árboles de Navidad. Aunque a Harry le encantaba el árbol que había comprado. Cuando se había levantado esa mañana, el salón-comedor olía a abeto y era un aroma muy agradable; aroma a Navidad. Y ahora Malfoy le ofrecía adornos para decorar su abeto.

—¿Vas a satisfacer mi curiosidad hoy? —preguntó.

Malfoy soltó una pequeña risita.

—Vaya, ahora es curiosidad. Pensaba que era preocupación de auror, Potter.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no pareces muy en peligro que digamos —reconoció—. Y hasta diría que te gusta lo que haces.

El rubio asintió.

—He acabado acostumbrándome.

—¿Oigo un leve deje de resignación? —tentó Harry.

—Me gusta hacer juguetes —declaró Malfoy, mientras embutía relleno en un oso de peluche de tamaño considerable —¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta ser auror?

—Claro, si no me hubiera buscado otro trabajo.

Los claros ojos de Malfoy se clavaron un breve instante en Harry y después se deslizaron con rapidez sobre el montón de relleno que tenía en una caja, junto a sus pies.

—No siempre acabas haciendo lo que pensabas que harías —dijo, pero en un tono de voz tan bajo que fue un milagro que Harry le oyera.

—Entonces, acabaste haciendo juguetes porque… —intentó de nuevo el auror.

Malfoy sonrió levemente y miró hacia el reloj de cuco que estaba colgado en la pared que quedaba a su derecha.

—Estamos a punto de cerrar —dijo—. Ve a ver a Mary y dile que te muestre los adornos que tenemos. Y, aparte de lo que elijas, dile también que incluya la estrella especial.

Harry se quedó mirando al otro hombre tan fijamente que, por un momento, le pareció que la pálida piel de Malfoy se teñía de un leve tono rosado.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó el auror.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?  —preguntó Malfoy, ahora exageradamente concentrado en el oso de peluche.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

—Porque es mi trabajo.

Si la absurda respuesta sorprendió a Harry, no lo demostró. Se acercó al fabricante de juguetes, tanto que habría podido apoyar la barbilla en su hombro y susurró:

—Acabaré sabiendo por qué tus orejas son puntiagudas, Malfoy. No me rindo fácilmente.

Las sensibles orejas del hombre rubio vibraron bajo el cálido aliento de Harry. Y para cuando estuvo preparado para volverse y darle una respuesta que disipara las intenciones del auror, éste  ya se había ido.

 

Esa noche Harry llegó a su apartamento con dos cajas llenas a rebosar de adornos navideños. Suyos. Para su árbol. Dejó las cajas sobre la mesa y se quitó rápidamente el abrigo. Tardó dos largas horas en decorarlo, colgando, descolgando, cambiando adornos de lugar y volviendo a cambiarlos, disfrutando como un niño. Finalmente, cuando quedó satisfecho, tomó con mucho cuidado la hermosa estrella de cristal para colocarla en la punta del abeto. Parecía tan frágil como si fuera un pulido trozo de hielo al que hubieran moldeado en forma de estrella. Incluso estaba tan fría como si lo fuera. La colocó despacio, asegurándose de que no se caería con un sencillo hechizo. Después se retiró un par de pasos y contempló su obra. Su primera y magnífica obra. No habría podido decir en qué momento la estrella empezó a refulgir, porque al principio fue de manera tan tenue que pensó que era un reflejo de las luces de la habitación sobre el cristal. Cuando comprendió que la luz azulina manaba de la propia estrella, abrió la boca, embobado, y tardó un buen rato en cerrarla. Lo más increíble de todo era la intensa sensación de paz que le invadió mientras la contemplaba. Aquella noche se durmió en el sofá, sin ser consciente del tiempo que había estado admirando su árbol, sintiéndose un poco tonto y también muy feliz.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Durante los siguientes días, las visitas de Harry a Toyland fueron, en parte, infructuosas. No consiguió averiguar cómo se había convertido Malfoy en fabricante de juguetes, y mucho menos cómo había adquirido aquella adorables orejitas. Sin embargo, Harry había aprendido a hacer ponche navideño; había colocado guirnaldas en la chimenea y colgado un precioso calcetín con su nombre bordado en ella. También había comprado moldes en forma de abeto, estrella o muñeco de nieve para hacer galletas; y lo más increíble es que las había hecho. Las primeras habían sido un verdadero desastre, pero la tercera hornada le había salido bastante bien. Incluso le había llevado unas cuantas a Malfoy, quien había casi sonreído.

Faltaban tres días para Navidad cuando Harry recibió una lechuza de Ron en el trabajo.  La nota no podía ser más contundente:

“Tío, no sé qué le has pedido a Hermione que haga. Pero ya estoy harto de cambiar pañales y dar biberones. Así que arréglalo si no quieres que te odie el resto de mi vida.

Un Weasley cabreado”

Harry dejó el papeleo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, salió del Departamento de Aurores, y caminó con paso apresurado por el pasillo hasta llegar a la zona donde se encontraba el despacho de Hermione. Si había que hacer caso a los rumores, se decía que sería la próxima Jefa del Departamento. Llamó a la puerta, pero entró seguidamente, sin esperar respuesta.

—¿Estás descuidando a tus hijos por mi culpa? —preguntó preocupado.

Hermione dejó el pergamino que estaba leyendo y puso cara de contrariedad.

—¿Así que finalmente te ha enviado esa lechuza, a pesar de todo lo que le dije? —Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia—. Ron se ahoga en un vaso de agua, no te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que Hugo es un poco rebelde a la hora de comer y siempre procura escabullirse cuando hay que darle el biberón —Hermione suspiró— ¡Hombres!

—Gracias —se rio Harry—, por la parte que me toca.

Ella le miró con cariño.

—De todas formas no me queda mucho por investigar —dijo—. Ya he consultado todos los libros a los que tengo acceso y he hablado con quién he podido…  No obstante, no he llegado a ninguna conclusión definitiva.

Harry frunció el ceño. Aquello no sonaba muy bien.

—¿Entonces…?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos sobre el escritorio y para desconcierto de Harry, la segura y decidida mujer que se había enfrentado a medio mundo mágico para luchar por la libertad de los elfos domésticos, pareció titubear.

—Me temo que ahora pensarás que la que se ha tomado unas cuantas copas soy yo… —empezó a decir.

—¡Vamos! —la animó él— Sabes que soy capaz de creerme cualquier cosa que me cuentes.

Ella frunció un poco el ceño, sin saber si tomarse las palabras de su amigo como un verdadero cumplido.

—Está bien —Hermione tomó aire y miró a su amigo a los ojos—. No me preguntes cómo, pero creo que Malfoy se ha convertido en un elfo de Santa Claus.

El primero impulso de Harry fue el de reírse. Pero apretó los labios y se contuvo. No parecía que Hermione estuviera bromeando.

—Lo único que tengo es un montón de hipótesis —continuó ella, cuando estuvo segura de que su amigo no iba a estallar en carcajadas—. También he estado investigando sobre Toyland y los hermanos Pickeltton.

—Soy todo oídos —aseguró Harry, expectante.

—He hablado también con algunos de los descendientes de los propietarios de Toyland; incluso con Oliver Hagman en persona, el que regentó la tienda antes que Malfoy —Harry asintió, impaciente—. Todos corroboran la versión de la leyenda; que una maldición arrasó la tienda y acabó con el primer propietario. Al parecer, a Pickeltton le pudo la ambición. Era un fabricante de juguetes hábil y trabajador, pero también muy ambicioso. Quería hacer juguetes tan perfectos que no tuvieran parangón; se obsesionó tanto, que acabo recurriendo, según dicen, a la magia oscura para fabricarlos. Al principio, lo hacía en contadas ocasiones, para encargos especiales. Pero a medida que su éxito iba subiendo, también aumentaban los encargos, que ya le llegaban de toda Inglaterra. Y, a pesar de que le era prácticamente imposible aceptarlos todos y cumplir con los plazos de  entrega, lo hacía. Por lo que cada vez más recurría a hechizos oscuros que le permitían realizarlos en menor tiempo con la perfección que él quería.

—Increíble —musitó Harry—. ¿Cómo pudo utilizar magia oscura con algo que era destinado a los niños?

Hermione asintió.

—Exactamente —dijo—. Y esa es la razón por la que se cree que la Navidad de 1873           la tienda apareció arrasada y no se supo nada más de Pickeltton. Y todos los juguetes que habían sido realizados con magia oscura desaparecieron.

Harry arrugó el ceño, meditabundo.

—Pero, ¿quién lo hizo? —preguntó—. ¿Quién arrasó la tienda y se cargó a Pickeltton?

Hermione suspiró, a sabiendas de que la respuesta que iba a dar era, como poco, increíble.

—Según los descendientes de los Pickeltton y Oliver Hagman, la magia de la Navidad. Magia blanca por excelencia.

—La magia blanca no actúa de esa manera —negó Harry.

—Fue una especie de justicia divina —suspiró de nuevo Hermione—. O ese es el argumento que todos esgrimieron cuando yo les dije lo mismo.

Ambos amigos se quedaron callados durante unos momentos, cada uno dándole vueltas en su cabeza a aquella cuestionable explicación.

—¿Y lo de que la tienda cambie de dueño cada veinticinco años? —preguntó Harry, interrumpiendo el silencio.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Ahí se cierran en banda. Solamente he conseguido encogimientos de hombros y palabras ambiguas. Pero…

Hermione sonrió y Harry también lo hizo al comprender que su amiga, como no podía ser de otra forma, había ido un poco  más allá. Ella se levantó y sacó un voluminoso libro de la estantería que había detrás de su mesa.

—Un poco de lectura ligera, supongo —bromeó Harry cuando ella depositó el enorme libro sobre la mesa.

—Muy gracioso —empujó aquel enorme mamotreto en dirección a Harry— ¿Quieres leerlo tú?

Instintivamente, Harry se echó hacia atrás y Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Está bien, te haré un resumen…

 


	2. Segunda Parte

A dos días para Navidad Harry volvió a Toyland con las cosas un poco más claras de lo que las había tenido hasta ese momento. Iba a acorralar a Malfoy y a lograr que cubriera las lagunas que todavía había en la historia que le había contado Hermione o dejaba de llamarse Harry Potter.

A las cuatro de la tarde la tienda estaba a rebosar. Por primera vez, al auror le pareció ver a Mary un poco agobiada, sin esa sonrisa ya tan familiar en los labios.

—No es un buen momento, querido —le dijo al pasar junto a ella para entrar en el taller—. Sólo faltan dos días para Navidad…

 Harry se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa de disculpa, porque no había forma humana ni mágica capaz de evitar la conversación que pensaba tener con Malfoy a continuación, por muy ocupado que estuviera.

—Hola, Malfoy.

—Potter.

Como siempre, el rubio empezó ignorándole mientras Harry se preguntaba qué clase de tradición navideña le tendría preparada para ese día; sin embargo, en esta ocasión no le iba a dar la oportunidad de distraerle con sus mañas. Él también decidió ignorarle durante un rato, hasta que, por primera vez, se atrevió a hacer lo que había estado deseando casi desde el primer momento que había visto esas adorables orejitas: tocarlas.

—Tengo una teoría sobre tus orejas —dijo, rozando una de ellas cuidadosamente con un dedo.

Malfoy, que no se lo esperaba, dio tal respingo que el vagón de tren que estaba haciendo salió disparado de sus manos, cayó al suelo y se rompió.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Tengo que terminar este tren hoy!

Harry sacó su varita, reparó el vagón y lo levitó hasta la mesa donde Malfoy estaba trabajando.

—Arreglado —dijo.

El elfo le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Crees que con eso es suficiente? —preguntó alzando inquisitivamente una ceja como en sus mejores momentos en Hogwarts.

A continuación Malfoy agitó su propia varita sobre el vagón, escenificando una serie de sinuosos movimientos que el auror desconocía. El vagón resplandeció durante unos breves segundos, envuelto en una hermosa luz púrpura, y el elfo hizo un leve asentimiento, satisfecho. Después se volvió hacia el auror, quien le observaba fascinado.

—Si lo único que  vas a hacer hoy es estorbar, será mejor que te marches, Potter.

Al parecer, Malfoy también tenía los nervios un poco de punta esa tarde. Pero Harry sonrió, contento de haberle sacado de la aparente tranquilidad que había regido todos sus encuentros hasta entonces.

—Hoy seré yo quien te cuente una historia —dijo el auror—. A ver qué opinas…

“Al parecer, Thaddeus Pickeltton, el primer propietario de esta tienda, estuvo muchos años jugando con magia oscura para alcanzar su ambición de ser el mejor fabricante de juguetes del mundo mágico; del mundo en general. Veinticinco, para ser exactos. Y fue en ese momento cuando la magia de la Navidad, por denominarla de alguna forma, decidió castigarle. No entiendo por qué tardó tanto, la verdad; tal vez Pickeltton hizo algo ese año que franqueó el límite de lo infranqueable y la magia se vio obligada a intervenir. Nunca lo sabremos.

Sin embargo, Pickeltton tenía un hermano menor, Phineas, un buen hombre que desde la desaparición de Thaddeus no dejó de buscarle y, después, de sufrir por la suerte que hubiera corrido su alma. De pronto, veinticinco años después, Toyland reabre sus puertas con Phineas como el nuevo fabricante de juguetes. ¿Tardó veinticinco años en aprender el oficio? Nadie lo sabe. De hecho, Phineas era un reputado herbologista antes de convertirse en el nuevo propietario de la juguetería y escenificar su retirada del mundo de la herbología. Y nadie lo relacionó con su hermano Phineas porque, de hecho, los fabricantes de juguetes no suelen tratar con los clientes, ¿verdad?”

Harry hizo una pausa y observó atentamente a Malfoy, quien aparentemente no le estaba haciendo mucho caso, pero sus orejas, erguidas y algo más tiesas de lo habitual,    desmentían su falta de atención.

—Y ahí va mi teoría —continuó Harry—. Bueno, de Hermione, debo reconocer. Aunque yo también he añadido mis conclusiones.

Esta vez se oyó un claro bufido proveniente de Malfoy. Harry esperó alguna pulla en contra de su amiga, pero ésta no llegó. Tras unos segundos de silencio, el auror decidió continuar.

—Todos sabemos que hay rituales y conjuros relacionados con la magia oscura para conseguir de forma muy poco ortodoxa cosas que deseamos. Y todos sabemos también lo que pasa cuando hay gente que decide dedicar su vida a ese tipo de magia… —Harry suspiró—… que acaba complicándonos la vida a los demás. Pero también los hay dedicados a la magia blanca. Apenas hace un par de días, los magos más tradicionales encendían fogatas para celebrar el solsticio de invierno y rogaban por un año lleno de bendiciones. Reconozco que nunca he asistido a uno de esos rituales, pero no descarto algún día participar en uno; por curiosidad, supongo… Y me estoy yendo del tema.

Harry hizo una breve pausa para poner en orden sus ideas y retomó inmediatamente su explicación.

“Hermione y yo creemos que Phineas Pickeltton estuvo años buscando la manera de resarcir a la magia blanca de las malas acciones de su hermano y conseguir así que su alma descansara en paz. Creemos que debió encontrar alguna especie de ritual o conjuro que seguramente realizaría durante el solsticio de invierno, cuando la magia navideña está más activa, y que llegaría a algún tipo de pacto con ella. Tal vez, dedicar veinticinco años de su vida a fabricar juguetes para los niños, como manera de enmendar el mal comportamiento de su hermano y obtener a cambio la salvación de su alma.”

Si los anteriores silencios habían sido fríos, el que se estableció tras las últimas palabras de Harry fue tan denso que habría podido cortarse con un cuchillo. Malfoy seguía con el vagón de tren entre sus manos, pero no hacía nada con él,  lo sostenía desmayadamente de forma que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a deslizarse de entre sus dedos y caer al suelo otra vez.

Harry se acercó a él, teniendo cuidado de no sobresaltarle esta vez, y apartó el pensamiento de recorrer con la lengua esas orejas desde la punta hasta la base que se perdía entre el platinado pelo.

—Phineas expió las culpas de su hermano —empezó a hablar de nuevo, muy despacio—. Angus Liverman las de su hijo, un violento ladrón que murió durante un enfrentamiento con los aurores; Peter Thomson las de una hermana alcohólica que provocó un incendio donde, además de ella, murieron dos personas más; y el hermano de Oliver Hagman envenenó a su padre para conseguir su parte de herencia porque estaba hasta el cuello de deudas de juego; pero no pudo soportarlo y se suicidó.

No había sido fácil encontrar la conexión de cada persona con un suceso que le relacionara con alguien que hubiera cometido algún delito o imprudencia. Tras su conversación con Hermione, Harry se había pasado la noche en los archivos del departamento de aurores, desenterrando viejos pergaminos.

—¿Por quién estás expiando tú, Malfoy? —preguntó suavemente, a pesar de que tenía bastante claro quién era esa persona.

El nuevo silencio fue largo, casi insoportable para Harry. Malfoy ni siquiera le miró a la cara cuando, por fin, pronunció una breve frase.

—Potter, vete, por favor.

Y su voz sonó tan tensa y rota que el auror no se atrevió a contradecirle.  Abandonó el taller en silencio, con el estómago un poco encogido. Ni siquiera se despidió de Mary, quien le dirigió una mirada triste mientras le veía salir a la calle y perderse en la copiosa nevada que caía en ese momento.

Con la excusa de ir a buscar más papel para regalo, Mary abandonó el mostrador y entró en el taller. Draco permanecía en la misma postura en la que Harry le había dejado, quieto y taciturno. Mary se acercó a él, con el corazón apretado, y puso una mano sobre el delgado hombro del elfo.

—Sabías que esto pasaría desde el momento en que le dejaste entrar —dijo.

—Supongo que soy un idiota —murmuró Draco, alzando sus tormentosos ojos grises hacia ella.

—¡No, claro que no! ¡Puede que él sea el elegido!

Draco soltó una risita amarga.

—Potter siempre es el Elegido…

Ella se irguió cuan alta era, que no era mucho, y puso los brazos en jarras, echándole una mirada severa al compungido joven.

—Le entregaste tu estrella —dijo—. En once años ni siquiera te habías planteado dársela a nadie.

—En once años, nadie había sido tan insistente —rebatió Draco, levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado de mal humor—. ¡Potter siempre ha sido un maldito grano en mi culo!

Entonces Mary soltó una carcajada, fresca y alegre, y dijo:                     

—Jamás un fabricante ha conseguido lo que tú puedes estar a punto de conseguir, Draco. Y además le gustan tus lindas orejitas…

—¡Oh, cállate!

Mary se rio todavía más, porque las orejas de Draco empezaron a vibrar y el elfo se las tapó con las manos, avergonzado.

—Mañana volverá —dijo Mary, sonriéndole con cariño—. Él ya imagina por quién estás aquí.

Draco deslizó las manos de sus orejas a su cara, que cubrió mientras negaba una y otra vez.

—Ha sido un error… ha sido un error…

—¡Tonterías! —Mary apartó decididamente las manos de Draco de su rostro y le obligó a mirarle—. Seguramente es la mejor decisión que has tomado en mucho tiempo.

El joven elfo la miró durante unos momentos y después de un breve asentimiento dijo:

—Tengo que acabar este tren.

Mary sonrió y volvió a la tienda mientras Draco retomaba su trabajo.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

El espíritu navideño de Harry Potter estaba por las nubes. Si hubiera un termómetro para medirlo, el capilar de vidrio habría estallado en mil pedazos desperdigando mercurio por todas partes. Siempre siguiendo las indicaciones que Malfoy le había dado, había comprado un pavo y todos los ingredientes que se necesitaban para rellenarlo: piñones, castañas, peras, manzanas, beicon, jamón, dátiles y almendras peladas. Patatas para acompañar y también cebollas para hacer mermelada de cebolla. Tenía las instrucciones precisas para cocinarlo todo y no “cagarla”, palabra textual de Malfoy. Había comprado también un precioso mantel bordado con motivos navideños y sus correspondientes servilletas, junto con platos, copas y cubiertos suficientes para todos sus invitados. Su  vieja vajilla no llegaba a media docena de platos, cuatro vasos, y un par de tazas, o eso le había parecido la última vez que había abierto el armario. Y apenas los utilizaba porque casi nunca comía en casa. Había redondeado sus compras con vino, licores y  un pudin de Navidad que mucho se temía que cuando lo sirviera no se limitaría a flambearse sino que estallaría en llamas. A Ron le encantaría.

A diferencia de otros años, los regalos que había comprado para sus amigos, ahijados y sobrinos estaban bajo su propio árbol, su hermoso abeto de Navidad con esa preciosa y fulgurante estrella que lo coronaba. Malfoy había dicho que era su estrella especial. Y realmente debía serlo porque iluminaba toda la habitación. Cada vez que la miraba, Harry sentía un calorcito en el pecho que le obligaba a sonreír y a sentirse en paz con el mundo.

La noche de Navidad cenaría en La Madriguera, como cada año; como un hijo más del matrimonio Weasley. Pero el día de Navidad él sería el anfitrión. Incluso había pedido un par de días de fiesta en el trabajo para poder prepararlo todo con tiempo. Dio gracias a Merlín por su condición de mago, ya que de otra forma no podría agrandar su comedor lo suficiente como para albergar a tanta gente. Había aprendido el hechizo de Arthur Weasley, que a fuerza de hijos, era todo un experto en sacar espacio de donde no lo había.

Y la víspera de Navidad, con todas las compras hechas, su apartamento más organizado y limpio que nunca, y el pavo asándose en el horno, Harry se dirigió a cumplir el último encargo que tenía pendiente.

A pesar de que Toyland estaba abarrotado de magos y brujas haciendo sus últimas compras, Mary vio a Harry nada más éste atravesó la puerta. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de la mujer. El auror se abrió paso entre los numerosos clientes y se dirigió directamente a la puerta del taller. Saludó a Mary con la mano, quien le devolvió una gran sonrisa, y entró.

Harry comprobó con sorpresa que el taller estaba prácticamente vacío, como muchas de las estanterías de la tienda. De hecho, Malfoy estaba limpiando el suelo de virutas y otros desperdicios, agitando la varita y susurrando hechizos de limpieza. Había ido a la tienda prácticamente todos los días desde que había entrado por primera vez para comprar la muñeca de Rose, pero Harry se dio cuenta en ese momento de cuánto iba a echar de menos sus visitas a Malfoy hasta que Toyland reabriera de nuevo en noviembre del año siguiente. Un año se le antojó un tiempo infinito.

—Hola, Malfoy —saludó.

—Potter.

—Esta noche es Nochebuena… —¿por qué nunca podía dejar de mirar sus orejas?

Malfoy compuso una mueca burlona.

—Y mañana Navidad.

Harry se sintió un poco tonto. Además, estaba también un tanto nervioso, así que decidió empezar por lo fácil.

—Tengo el pavo en el horno —explicó—. He seguido tus instrucciones al pie de la letra —Malfoy asintió en señal de aprobación—. Y todos los regalos bajo el árbol. Le he comprado una escoba a mi ahijado Teddy —sonrió orgulloso—. Tiene once años y ha empezado su primer curso en Hogwarts y…

—¿Cuántos ahijados tienes, Potter? —le interrumpió Malfoy con curiosidad.

—Dos —Harry sonrió todavía más—: Teddy y Rose. No voy a tener hijos, así que ahijados y sobrinos es todo a lo que puedo aspirar.

Malfoy asintió de nuevo pero, esta vez, a Harry le pareció adivinar en su mirada una especie de tristeza que el auror no supo muy bien cómo interpretar.

—Eres un hombre con suerte —dijo el rubio elfo.

Harry se rascó la nuca, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo.

—Sí, supongo que sí…

El auror observó cómo Malfoy empezaba a recoger los pequeños botes de pintura que estaban desperdigados por la mesa.

—El caso es… —Harry volvió a rascarse la nuca, caminando nervioso tras él—… que me gustaría que vinieras a mi comida de  Navidad.

Malfoy se detuvo y le miró, pero no dijo nada. Una mirada que Harry tampoco supo cómo interpretar y que le puso más nervioso todavía.

—Ya sé que invitarte a comer no es nada comparado con todo lo que tú has hecho por mí —continuó el auror, un poco acalorado, un poco ansioso—. Me has hecho descubrir mi propia Navidad, Malfoy, la que yo también puedo regalar a los demás.

Esta vez Malfoy le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos grises brillantes y transparentes.

—Gracias, Potter, pero no puedo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a reunirte con tu madre en Francia?

Malfoy suspiró.

—A veces olvido que eres auror… —Harry le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa— Pero no, no voy a reunirme con mi madre.

—¿Entonces…?

—No puedo, Potter. Trata de entender una negativa por una vez en tu vida.

La frase fue dicha sin acritud, en un tono más bien moderado, pero que a Harry no convenció para nada.

—¿Realmente no puedes o no quieres? —preguntó. Merlín bendito, tenía esas deliciosas orejitas tan cerca que le estaba costando un mundo reprimirse para no mordisquearlas.

Malfoy suspiró y negó con la cabeza, como si le diera por un caso perdido.

—¿Es por el vínculo que te ata a la tienda? —preguntó Harry.

—Potter…

—Sé que estás aquí por tu padre —aseguró el auror suavemente.

El elfo suspiró de nuevo y, aunque guardó silencio, no desmintió sus palabras.

—¿Crees que realmente lo merece? ¿Vas a dar veinticinco años de tu vida para salvar el alma que él mismo se encargó de perder a conciencia?

Malfoy alzó la barbilla y un destello de ese antiguo orgullo que tantos sinsabores le había regalado en el pasado bañó fugazmente su semblante.

—No pretendo que lo entiendas, Potter —se envaró—. Era mi padre.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —Harry trató desesperadamente de recuperar el tono reposado que había tenido la conversación hasta ese momento—. Y tienes todo mi respeto, Malfoy, de verdad —titubeó unos segundos antes de reiterar—: Por eso me gustaría compartir el día de Navidad contigo.

La mirada del elfo se suavizó.

—Gracias, pero como ya te he dicho, no puede ser.

—¿No puedes salir de aquí? —Malfoy negó con la cabeza— ¿Qué haces el resto del año?

Draco señaló con ambas manos a su alrededor.

—Como puedes ver, el taller está vacío. Y la tienda prácticamente lo estará antes de que cerremos. Se necesitan muchos meses para volver a llenarla.

A Harry le pareció increíble que Malfoy llevara once años allí encerrado, fabricando juguetes sin parar. Y todavía le quedaban catorce… Su respeto por él aumentó todavía  más.

—Está bien —aceptó el auror, a pesar de todo, sin poder esconder su desilusión—, lo comprendo —dudó unos momentos antes de añadir—: Supongo que nos veremos la próxima Navidad.

Por los ojos de Malfoy se extendió un frágil velo de desilusión. Sin embargo, se repuso rápidamente y dedicó al auror una ligera sonrisa.

—Tal vez tu ahijada quiera otra muñeca… ¿Qué le has comprado, por cierto?

—Oh… un juguete muggle —Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado al reconocerlo—. Una especie de ordenador infantil que canta las letras y los números, los nombres de los colores y todas esas cosas que tienen que aprender los niños… Rose es muy lista —sonrió finalmente.

—Pero ella quería una muñeca por Navidad…

Harry suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero espero que se le pase el disgusto con lo que le he comprado…

Entonces Malfoy le dirigió una mirada enigmática, caminó hacia una de las estanterías vacías, excepto por un pequeño baúl pintado de un rojo chillón, con un montón de estrellitas doradas repartidas por la tapa y lo tomó entre sus manos.

—Toma —dijo entregándoselo a Harry—. Un niño siempre debería tener lo que desea por Navidad.

Atónito, Harry cogió el baúl y lo abrió. Dentro había una preciosa muñeca rubia, con un vestido azul y una pequeña estrellita pintada en su mejilla izquierda.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó, sin saber qué decir.

—Considéralo un regalo. Pero no te acostumbres, seguramente el año que viene te cobraré el doble por lo que sea.

Emocionado, Harry dejó el baúl sobre la mesa y le abrazó. Durante un instante, cada músculo del cuerpo del rubio elfo se quedó tan rígido que cualquier mago hubiera pensado que acababan de petrificarle.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias… No sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

La rigidez dio paso a un agradable desmadejamiento que hizo que Harry sintiera el cuerpo del elfo cálido y confortable entre sus brazos. Olía a abeto, caramelo y ponche navideño. Y, sin pensarlo, los labios del auror se encontraron apresando una de sus atrayentes orejas. Pudo notar como Malfoy temblaba y sus orejas vibraban con violencia.

—Hueles a Navidad —susurró—. Me gusta.

Las manos de Malfoy se apoyaron en su pecho, algo temblorosas, y le apartaron con suavidad.

—Te echaré de menos mañana —se lamentó Harry, separándose con renuencia de él.

—Yo también —murmuró el elfo, tan bajito que el auror apenas pudo oírle.

—Feliz Navidad, Draco.

—Feliz Navidad, Harry.

El auror cogió el baúl de encima de la mesa y, dedicándole una brillante sonrisa, abandonó el taller.

Draco se quedó varios minutos sin moverse, justo en el lugar donde Harry le había abrazado con tanta vehemencia. Sintiendo todavía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Sintiendo que se hubiera ido.

 

                                                                                                                          

 

El día de Navidad, Draco Malfoy, el elfo navideño que fabricaba juguetes para redimir el alma de su padre, se levantó un poco más tarde de lo que acostumbraba. El día de Navidad era el único día del año que no trabajaba. Vivía encima de la tienda de juguetes, en lo que era un apartamento bastante grande, ya que su superficie ocupaba el espacio de la tienda y el taller juntos. Tenía una hermosa habitación, un amplio cuarto de baño, una completa cocina y un gran salón-comedor con chimenea, de la que colgaban varios calcetines, y junto a ella se alzaba un hermoso árbol de Navidad que permanecía allí todo el año, recordándole su compromiso.

Ese día Draco se dedicaba a descansar y a pensar en lo suyos, principalmente en su madre, quien se había trasladado a su mansión francesa tras la muerte de su marido. La echaba mucho de menos, especialmente en esas fechas. Draco se sentó en su sillón favorito, junto a la chimenea, con una taza de té y la última carta que ella le había escrito para releerla con tranquilidad. Las cartas de su madre siempre le infundían esperanza y paciencia; le recordaban cuán orgullosa se sentía de él y le daban fuerzas para seguir un año más. De hecho, había sido ella quien se había ofrecido en primer lugar para ocupar el puesto de fabricante. Pero Draco no se lo había permitido. Si se encontraba en ese momento en Toyland era principalmente por ella; por el amor que, a pesar de todo, le había profesado Narcisa a su marido y la angustia que le provocaba el destino incierto de su alma.

Cuando terminó de beberse cada palabra que su madre había vertido en el pergamino, Draco dejó la carta sobre una mesita que había junto al sillón y se dedicó a saborear su té despacio, casi con ensoñación, mientras contemplaba el cálido y alegre fuego arder en la chimenea. Su mirada viajó después hasta los calcetines que colgaban de la repisa: uno por su madre, otro por Blaise, otro por Pansy y otro por Greg. El último había sido añadido recientemente y el nombre que había bordado Mary en él era el de Harry. Ahora estaban vacíos porque los regalos que había introducido mágicamente en ellos la víspera ya habían llegado a sus destinatarios. Draco suspiró con nostalgia. Echaba de menos salir, a su madre, a sus amigos. A Harry. Se había acostumbrado y aferrado a su inesperada presencia con la necesidad que confieren once años de soledad. A su navideña ignorancia, a su sonrisa, a sus tontas preguntas, a esas miradas ansiosas hacia sus orejas, a su interminable parloteo sobre cualquier cosa… Ahora se había ido.  Tal vez había puesto demasiadas esperanzas en él.

Se levantó para dejar la taza vacía en la cocina y después se dirigió a la pequeña biblioteca que se había llevado con él y eligió un libro al azar. Volvió a sentarse frente a la chimenea y leyó tranquilamente hasta la hora de comer, tratando de sentirse en paz consigo mismo. Sobre las doce, cuando ya estaba considerando sacudirse de encima la pereza y mirar que había dejado Mary en la nevera para ese día, le pareció oír unos golpes. Pero no les prestó mucha atención. Seguramente eran críos jugando con sus trineos o lanzándose bolas de nieve que acaban en la puerta o los cristales del aparador de la tienda. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando un repentino fulgor plateado en forma de ciervo invadió su salón al tropel, dejándole clavado en el sillón del sobresalto. La voz de Potter resonó inmediatamente por toda la habitación.

“Draco, llevo una hora llamando y ya se me están congelando hasta los dientes, por no decir otra cosa. ¿Puedes abrirme, por favor?”

El cierno plateado se disolvió en el aire y Draco recordó que tenía que respirar para seguir viviendo. Se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo a su habitación para vestirse, ya que todavía andaba en bata. Después bajó a toda prisa las escaleras que desembocaban en el taller, lo atravesó en un suspiro y reprimió sus ganas de correr hasta la entrada de la tienda, conformándose con un paso apresurado. Esa noche había nevado mucho y Harry estaba en la puerta con las botas completamente hundidas en la nieve, un gracioso gorro calado hasta las cejas y la nariz tan roja como la de Rodolfo, el reno de Santa Claus. Llevaba una gran cesta colgada del brazo.

—Harry… ¿qué… qué haces aquí?

El auror entró y se sacudió la nieve del abrigo, que se fundió rápidamente y dejó pequeños charquitos sobre el suelo de madera.

—Espero que tengas una chimenea con un buen fuego —fue su respuesta—. Porque ya no siento los dedos de los pies.

—¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos? ¿Qué pasa con tu comida de Navidad?

Harry dejó escapar un bufido.

—Oye, esta cesta pesa mucho, ¿sabes?

Aturdido, Draco le guió hasta el piso de arriba, donde se encontraba su vivienda.

—No has respondido a ninguna de mis preguntas… —le reprochó una  vez  en  el  salón-comedor, cruzándose de brazos.

Harry sonrió y dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo:

—¿A que jode? —después miró a su alrededor y tuvo la sensación de sentirse como en casa—. Muy acogedor. Y un árbol precioso.

Draco observó complacido que el auror llevaba puesto el jersey que había encargado a Mary que comprara para él, igual que el resto de regalos que había enviado a su madre y amigos. Era de color gris chiné, con cenefas blancas y un grueso escote tipo chal. Le sentaba de maravilla. Harry se arremangó un poco y empezó a sacar cosas de la cesta que había traído, bajo la atenta mirada Draco: un precioso mantel con bordados navideños, servilletas a juego, platos, cubiertos, copas…

—¿Puedes ir poniendo la mesa? —pidió mientras iba pasándole la vajilla a un atónito Draco.

—Harry, de verdad, ¿qué ha pasado con la comida de Navidad con los Weasley? —insistió el rubio elfo.

—Que se ha trasladado aquí —declaró el auror alegremente.

—Pero… —Draco tragó saliva mientras observaba la incesante actividad de Harry, que en ese momento sacaba un enorme pavo de la cesta, tratando de no hacerse ilusiones respecto a lo que significa que el auror se encontrara allí en ese momento—…esa comida era muy importante para ti. Llevas días preparándolo todo. Tus ahijados...

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Lo han comprendido, no te preocupes —aseguró—. Además, les he prometido que celebraremos el fin de año en casa, así que todo el mundo contento. ¿Pero vas a poner la mesa, sí o no?

Draco había comido pavos mejores, pero el que había cocinado Harry le supo a gloria. Y la mermelada de cebolla tal vez estaba demasiado compacta y las patatas un poco crudas en el centro, pero no había nada que un buen vino no hiciera pasar.  Y en eso sí que el auror había acertado. Harry estuvo muy hablador durante toda la comida. Mucho más que Draco, quien le miraba, escuchaba y sonreía. En casi dos horas había sonreído más que en los últimos once años. Incluso se había reído de  los chistes malos y las bromas del auror. Harry parecía tan feliz de estar compartiendo aquella comida con él que  Draco creía estar viviendo un sueño del que iba a despertar en cualquier momento. Y se encontraría solo de nuevo. Y ese agradable calorcito que sentía en las mejillas, dentro de su pecho, hasta en la punta de sus sensibles orejas desaparecía y no sería capaz de volver a sentirlo nunca más.

Después del pudin de Navidad, cargado de brandy, y de la botella y media de vino de la comida, Harry estaba más locuaz, si cabe. Tanto que, cuando se sentaron en el sofá para tomar café —a insistencia de Draco—, el auror le dirigió a su ex compañero de escuela una mirada arrobada y aseguró:

—Es la mejor Navidad de mi vida —a continuación le dedicó a Draco una sonrisa traviesa y preguntó—: ¿Me dejas jugar con tus orejas?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—No estás acostumbrado a beber, ¿verdad, Potter?

—Oh, sí, claro que lo hago —afirmó el auror—. Aunque Ron siempre dice que parezco una nena bebiendo…

Draco pensó que Harry podía parecer muchas cosas, pero nunca una nena.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —susurró Harry, de pronto tan cerca de él que Draco se estremeció.

—Pregunta…

—¿Crees que una persona puede enamorarse de otra apenas en un mes de tratarla?

—Un mes no es tiempo suficiente para conocer a nadie, Harry —aseguró Draco, tratando de mantenerse impasible—. Es… imposible, creo.

El auror dejó escapar un suspiro antes de declarar:

—En realidad te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, Draco Malfoy.

Cuando los ojos grises del elfo se volvieron hacia él, Harry contuvo el aliento.

—Creías conocerme —le rectificó Draco—. Como yo creía conocerte a ti. A la vista está que ambos estábamos equivocados.

No muy seguro de si Draco le estaba rechazando, y a riesgo de parecer grosero, el auror se atrevió a preguntar:

—Ese hechizo o lo que sea que te ata a la tienda, ¿te permite algún tipo de… digamos… intimidad?

A pesar de que la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, Draco le dirigió una mirada divertida.

—No me malentiendas —se apresuró a decir Harry—. No soy ningún casanova, a pesar de lo que hayas podido leer sobre mí. Más de la mitad de lo que escriben en esas estúpidas revistas es mentira, lo juro.

Draco apretó los labios para no reírse. El auror parecía tan espantado de que pudiera dudar de sus intenciones, que casi daba pena. Además, no tenía por qué saber que a él no le llegaba ninguna de esas revistas amarillistas; ni siquiera El Profeta. Pero en ese momento le hubiera gustado saber qué decían exactamente sobre la vida amorosa del Salvador del mundo mágico.

—Lo que quiero decir —intentó explicar Harry, rojo como la grana—, es que si tú quieres podría seguir visitándote. Yo… no he tenido muchas relaciones largas —confesó avergonzado—. Un par, quizás… Y supongo que a mí edad eso no dice mucho sobre mi destreza en ese terreno, pero…

—Me encantará —le interrumpió Draco ante los evidentes apuros del auror—. Yo ni siquiera recuerdo con quién fue mi última relación, si se la pudo llamar así…

Una hermosa sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Harry.

—Pues pienso visitarte muy a menudo, a partir de ahora —aseguró.

Draco le dirigió una mirada concentrada, serio, antes de decir:

—Creo que ya sé porque las relaciones te duran tan poco —tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autodominio para no reírse de nuevo ante la cara de desconcierto del auror—. Porque hablas mucho y besas poco, Potter.

Apenas unos segundos de turbación separaron a Harry —y esa Draco sí que no se la esperaba— de las orejas del elfo. El auror lamió, chupó y mordisqueó hasta que las pobres orejas vibraron con tal fuerza que su lengua bailó al mismo compás. Fue entonces cuando pensó en probar terrenos más firmes: cuello, mejillas, barbilla, labios… Y todos eran deliciosos. El café quedó olvidado sobre la mesa mientras ambos se sumían en una placentera exploración de sus respectivas bocas.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

Habían pasado seis días desde Navidad y Harry seguía preguntándose qué había pasado. Había vuelto a Toyland al día siguiente de Navidad. Había llamado a la puerta hasta despellejarse el puño; había enviado su _Patronus_ , no una, sino seis o siete veces seguidas. Incluso se había planteado lanzarle un _Bombarda_ a la puerta de la tienda y entrar sin más. No lo había hecho porque, al fin y al cabo, era un auror, y no podía ir destrozando puertas ajenas simplemente porque no le respondían cuando llamaba. No, si no se trataba de una misión oficial, al menos. Había vuelto cada día a la juguetería, por más tarde que saliera del trabajo, y había llamado y lanzado _Patronus_ hasta el punto de la desesperación. En ninguna ocasión había obtenido respuesta. Hermione le había dicho que cabía la posibilidad de que el hechizo hubiera castigado a Draco de alguna forma por haberle permitido entrar en su vida; una premisa que seguramente el propio Draco desconocía. Y que si había sido así, era mejor no empeorar las cosas y mantener las distancias por el bien del elfo. Pero, a pesar de que su amiga pudiera tener razón y del dolor que ello le causaba, era  casi más doloroso pensar que Draco había jugado con él;  que nunca había tenido interés en una relación y simplemente había aprovechado la ocasión para no estar solo el día de Navidad.

Harry miró a su alrededor, con la primera copa de la noche en la mano. La fiesta de Fin de Año estaría siendo un verdadero éxito si no fuera porque su anfitrión se encontraba taciturno y de un humor depresivo. Ni siquiera la estrella que Draco le había regalado, su estrella especial, brillaba ya. Había dejado de hacerlo el día después de Navidad. En ese momento, Harry no le había dado mayor importancia, pensando que seguramente tenía un encantamiento para mantenerse resplandeciente solamente hasta esa fecha. Sin embargo, era muy triste mirar a la apagada cúpula de su árbol. Tan triste como pensar que ese abeto estaba en su salón porque, como había dicho Draco en algún momento, era su trabajo que lo estuviera.

—Tío, estos canapés están buenísimos. Tienes que darle la receta a Hermione.

Ron Weasley masticaba a dos carrillos y parecía más que feliz de poder disfrutar de una noche sin niños, comiendo y bebiendo a sus anchas.

—Los he encargado —respondió Harry, que sostenía su segunda copa de vino espumoso y estaba pensando ya en la tercera. Pretendía acabar el año muy borracho. Tal vez un buen coma etílico conseguiría que dejara de pensar en Draco y de sentirse miserable.

—Olvídale, amigo —le aconsejó Ron dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda—. Elfo o no, era Malfoy.

El pelirrojo miró a su mejor amigo con pena. Harry había estado muy ilusionado con el maldito ex Slytherin. Mucho más de lo que lo había estado con cualquier otro tipo en los últimos meses. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, Harry no les había hablado de ningún ligue o posible relación en mucho más que unos pocos meses. Últimamente parecía que Harry solamente vivía para el trabajo. De hecho, se rumoreaba que Robards  iba a retirarse pronto y que su amigo iba a sustituirle en el cargo.

—Después de fiestas todo volverá a la normalidad —trató de animarle. En el Ministerio había mucha gente que se había tomado días libres y algunos departamentos, excepto el de aurores, estaban en cuadro—. Tal vez puedas investigar qué ha pasado. Seguro que Hermione te echa una mano.

Harry le dedicó a Ron una sonrisa de agradecimiento. El pobre estaba intentando animarle como mejor sabía. Y decirle que su mujer podía echarle una mano era lo mismo que decirle que estaba dispuesto a cambiar pañales y dar biberones sin rechistar.

 

A las once y media Harry daba vueltas por su salón, charlando con unos y con otros, tratando de mostrarse lo más cordial y alegre posible. Habían caído tres copas más y el auror se extrañaba de no sentirse ni siquiera un poco achispado. Más bien todo lo contrario. Faltaba solamente media hora para las doce y no estaba consiguiendo su objetivo. En dos ocasiones, Hermione había intentado razonar con él con un severo “beber no es la solución, Harry”. Pero Ron, buen amigo donde los haya, le había dicho a su mujer que era Nochevieja, no estaba de servicio y que le dejara en paz. Aunque en vistas del ritmo con que el pelirrojo vaciaba sus propias copas, Harry no estaba muy seguro de si lo que realmente quería Ron era preparar a su mujer para la cogorza que pensaba cogerse él mismo. Estaba pensando en ir a la cocina y sacar otra botella de la nevera cuando llamaron a la puerta. ¿No estaban ya todos sus amigos allí? ¿O serían los vecinos que subían a quejarse de la música y el jaleo que estaban armando? No era un buen día para enfrentarse a vecinos molestos; o más bien no era un buen día para que los vecinos se enfrentaran a un auror de  no muy buen humor. Harry acudió a abrir, preparado para cualquier cosa. Menos para lo que se encontró detrás de la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Potter. Has sido muy amable invitándonos.

Estupefacto, Harry observó como un atractivo joven de color, alto, altísimo, se colaba en su apartamento con gran desparpajo.

—Sin rencores, ¿eh, Potter?

Harry no recordaba el nombre del joven, pero la mujer que había entrado detrás de él no era otra que Pansy Parkinson. El auror empezó a pensar que sí estaba mucho más borracho de lo que pensaba.

—Potter…

Como una cuba, porque el siguiente en invadir su recibidor fue Goyle, más enorme que nunca. Harry se preguntó cómo podía el alcohol causar ese efecto si él tenía la sensación de estar sereno. O al menos lo suficientemente despejado como para no alucinar de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

En cuando la enorme masa de Goyle traspasó la entrada, dejó al descubierto a una cuarta persona. Un hombre alto, rubio, enfundado en un elegante abrigo negro. Llevaba el pelo pulcramente cortado y sus orejas parecían tan normales como las de cualquier hijo de vecino. Ambos hombres se contemplaron en silencio unos instantes. Harry tratando de asimilar que a quien tenía delante era a Draco Malfoy, un Draco de aspecto completamente humano. A su vez, Draco observaba a Harry pendiente de su reacción después de desaparecer durante seis días sin decir palabra.

—Mi madre pensó que sería buena idea que no viniera solo —habló por fin—. Y no hubo manera de convencerla de lo contrario. Espero que tus invitados no se molesten…

Draco caminó unos pasos hacia él y Harry no tardó ni dos segundos en envolverlo entre sus brazos.

—Creí que no volvería a verte —susurró—. Llegué a pensar que por mi culpa el hechizo te había hecho algo malo…

Draco suspiró aliviado, confortado y cómodo en el apretado abrazo del auror.

—En realidad, me liberaste, Harry.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó éste, sorprendido.

Draco se apartó un poco, lo justo para poder mirarle sin perder su confortable posición.

—Me regalaste algo muy preciado para ti —respondió—. Renunciaste a tu Navidad para regalármela a mí.

Por la expresión de confusión de Harry, Draco comprendió que el auror no acababa de entender lo que trataba de explicarle.

—La estrella que Mary te dio dejó de brillar, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió, cada vez más intrigado. Pero antes de que Draco pudiera aclararle nada, fueron interrumpidos por un alegre Ron.

—¡Vaya, Malfoy! ¡Por fin apareces! ¡Y te has traído refuerzos!

El pelirrojo frunció brevemente el ceño en dirección a los amigos de Draco, que se habían quedado en el recibidor, observando, atentos a cualquier muestra de furia del auror. Después sonrió y le asestó un amistoso puñetazo en el brazo a Goyle.

—¡Hey, tío! No nos veíamos desde que casi nos achicharramos en esa sala, ¿eh? ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Goyle miró primero a Draco, como si el rubio pudiera darle la respuesta. Después se encogió de hombros, sin decir palabra, francamente incómodo.

—Pasad, por favor —dijo Harry, señalando la puerta que conducía al salón, agradecido por el bendito alcohol que corría por las venas del pelirrojo y que le hacía ser tan sociable, aunque anduviera algo escaso de tacto—. Creo que todos necesitamos una copa, ¿verdad, Ron?

—Ya te digo.

Y ni corto  ni perezoso, pasó uno de sus largos brazos por los hombros de un aturdido Goyle, encabezando la pequeña comitiva.

El pequeño grupo fue recibido con sorpresa, pero con mucha menos acritud de la que los ex Slytherins habían esperado, considerando que la mayoría de los que se encontraban allí eran ex Gryffindors y que todos habían luchado al lado de Harry durante la guerra. Seguramente contribuyó bastante a aligerar el ambiente la inesperada, y hasta cierto punto cómica, imagen de Ron y Goyle juntos, comiendo canapés y manteniendo una entretenida conversación sobre el peligro de dejar velas cerca de las cortinas.

En cuanto Harry estuvo seguro de que no se produciría ningún _incendio_ entre los recién llegados y sus amigos, arrastró a Draco hasta su habitación.

—Aquí podremos hablar tranquilos —dijo—. ¿Qué pasa con la estrella?

—Y yo que creía que me habías traído aquí para tener intimidad… —ironizó el rubio.

—Oh, no creas que te voy a dejar marchar —aseguró el auror con una sonrisa que prometía una noche larga y entretenida—. Diga lo que diga tu madre. Pero antes, necesito respuestas, Draco, por favor…

El rubio asintió. Se lo debía aunque sólo fuera por los seis días que le había hecho pasar.

“Cuando alguien hace un pacto con la magia navideña para salvar el alma de un ser querido y se compromete a entregar veinticinco años de su vida para conseguirlo, la magia le deja una única y difícil oportunidad de ser liberado de su compromiso antes del plazo establecido: la estrella de Navidad. La estrella brilla de esa forma porque está hecha con la esperanza del fabricante de juguetes. Es decisión suya a quien se la entregue. Pero solamente puede hacerlo una única vez. Si no sale bien, habrá perdido su oportunidad y tendrá que cumplir con los veinticinco años pactados.”

—¿Y cuál es la premisa para que salga bien? —preguntó Harry.

—El fabricante no puede pedirle nada —respondió Draco—. Pero la persona a la que entrega su estrella debe renunciar por el fabricante a algo que signifique mucho para ella.

 Draco sonrió y acarició con ternura la mejilla del auror.

—Tú conseguiste algo que deseabas mucho, Harry. Una Navidad que fuera completamente tuya. Querías ver a tus ahijados abrir los regalos depositados bajo tu propio árbol y ofrecer a tu familia un día que hasta ahora no habías sentido como tuyo. Sin embargo, renunciaste a todo para pasar el día de Navidad conmigo. Me regalaste tu Navidad, Harry. Y la estrella se apagó porque la esperanza que la hacía brillar ya se había cumplido. La magia me liberó de mi compromiso.

—Y se llevó tus orejas también —musitó el auror en tono compungido—. Me gustaban…

—Lo sé —se rio Draco. Y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Después añadió en tono jocoso—: Aunque espero que puedas vivir sin ellas…

—Lo intentaré —suspiró dramáticamente el auror, aunque la sonrisa que esbozaban sus labios delataba que las orejas de Draco le importaban muy poco en ese momento—. ¿Y el alma de tu padre? —preguntó, recordando de pronto el motivo por el que el rubio había decidido hacer tamaño sacrificio.

—A salvo —susurró Draco.

Harry asintió, pensando que los ojos grises de Draco eran mucho más bonitos de lo que los recordaba.

—¿Cómo supiste que hacías lo correcto entregándome la estrella a mí?

—Por favor, eres Harry Potter… —el auror alzó una ceja—. Me arriesgué —reconoció Draco, poniéndose serio—. Venías casi cada día a la tienda con cualquier excusa. Mary me animó a intentarlo. Dijo que eras perseverante y testarudo; y que tenías un corazón los suficientemente generoso como para que acabaras dándome lo que yo necesitaba.

—¿Y cómo podía saberlo Mary? No me conocía…

Draco sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Mary sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta. Y es todo lo que me está permitido decir sobre ella —dijo, deteniendo la avalancha de preguntas que el auror estaba a punto de descargarle encima.

En ese momento empezaron a llegar hasta ellos las voces alborozadas de la gente del salón, iniciando la cuenta atrás. A continuación, sonaron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Eh! ¡Vosotros dos! —gritó la voz de Ron— ¡Dejad de hacer lo que estéis haciendo y salid!

—Sí, estaría bien que salierais, Draco —se oyó la voz de Goyle—. Casi es medianoche…

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Ron! ¡Dejadles en paz! —la de Hermione sonó enfadada a la vez que exasperada— ¡Ya saldrán cuando quieran!

—Pero, Herm, van a perderse la entrada de año…

—Estoy segura de que no se van a perder nada, Ron —rebatió Hermione cansinamente—. ¡Venga, tirad los dos para el salón!

Se oyó el bufido resignado de Ron.

—Vamos, Greg, o los dos dormiremos en el sofá esta noche, amigo.

En la habitación, Harry y Draco trataban de contener la risa. En el salón la cuenta atrás llegó a su fin y los invitados estallaron en gritos, deseándose unos a otros un buen año, que hicieron que el apartamento entero retumbara.

—Feliz Año, Draco —murmuró Harry, ignorando el alboroto y completamente despreocupado sobre posibles quejas de vecinos molestos.

—El más feliz en muchos años —murmuró a su vez Draco.

Ninguno de los dos se enteró de cuando los invitados se marcharon, a altas horas de la madrugada. Ni del lamentable estado en que había quedado el salón. Ni de que Ron acabó durmiendo la mona en el sofá, por otra parte, cosa bastante previsible. O que algunos de los amigos de Harry habían aceptado la invitación de Zabini para seguir la fiesta en su casa. Ni siquiera de que un nuevo fabricante de juguetes acababa de comprometer veinticinco años de su vida. Porque, a partir de ahora, para ellos Toyland solamente sería la tienda de juguetes donde comprarían los regalos de los ahijados y sobrinos de Harry la próxima Navidad.

 

**FIN**


End file.
